<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbreak by SummerStormFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541638">Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower'>SummerStormFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poems, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad poems. Mostly about love dying. If you're feeling bad, these might be for you. Letting yourself feel sad for awhile is better than bottling it up until it all explodes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Leaving Me Was The Destruction of Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>But if you loved me,</p>
<p>why'd you leave me?</p>
<p>Take my body,</p>
<p>take my soul,</p>
<p>you ruined my bones,</p>
<p>you tore out my veins.</p>
<p>If you loved me,</p>
<p>why'd you leave me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Inspired by "All I Want", song by Kodaline</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Happy, happy, happy.<br/>Doesn't matter how many times I say it,<br/>it'll never come true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who Flood Us With Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She left me,<br/>bleeding oceans<br/>and crying rivers<br/>on the floor.<br/>Sometimes we fall in love with people<br/>who flood us with tears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Rose Has Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm a rose<br/>whose petals have fallen off.<br/>All that remains<br/>is the thorns.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here, there, everywhere.<br/>You are everywhere I look!<br/>I love you,<br/>but you are slowly suffocating me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. At Least Recycle It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you're gonna throw my heart away,</p><p>at least recycle it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Soaked Until There's Nothing Left (Of Me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a storm cloud above my head<br/>and it won't go away.<br/>The rain's already soaked me to the bone.<br/>Will it soak me to the core too?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Sorry if it was too sad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>